gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Realize
Realize is the fourth opening & the last opening of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. The song was sung by Nami Tamaki. Track List #Realize #Hot summer day #Ashita no Kimi (明日の君 You of Tomorrow) #Realize – instrumental Lyrics Romaji= Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo KATACHI kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo Dakedo kienai negai ga aru Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto" Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki Negai ga HIKARI dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite Kaze ni nagareteku ano kumo no kodoku wo Kimi mo dokoka de kanjiteru no? Yume wo mamoru tame tagai wo kizutsuke Senaka awase ni aruite kita Kitto itsuka wakariaeru darou Onaji kimochi de iru shinjitai Mayou koto osorezuni habatakeru Kodou ga namiutsu mada yume wo akiramenai de Kuraiyami mo kodoku ni mo tachimukau Kimi to deaeta yorokobi wo kanarazu tsutae ni ikou Tadori tsuku basho sae mo wakaranai Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo hanarete mo Ano hi to onaji, kono sora wa... Kimi e to tsuzuite iru |-| Kanji= たどりつく場所さえも　わからない 届くと信じて　今　思いを走らせるよ カタチ変えてゆく　心もこの街も だけど消えない　願いがある 違う夢をみて　同じ空ながめた あの日誓った　“負けないこと” ずっと　２人　この手つなげずに 生まれてきた意味を　探してた たどりつく場所さえも　わからない 届くと信じて　今　思いを走らせるよ 過ちも　切なさも　越えるとき 願いがヒカリ抱きしめる　未来を呼び覚まして 風に流れてく　あの雲の孤独を 君もどこかで　感じてるの？ 夢を守るため 互いを傷つけ 背中合わせに　歩いてきた きっと　いつか　解りあえるだろう 同じ気持ちでいる　信じたい 迷うこと恐れずに　羽ばたける 鼓動が波打つ　まだ　夢をあきらめないで 暗闇も　孤独にも　立ち向かう 君と出会えた悦びを　必ず伝えにいこう たどりつく場所さえも　わからない 届くと信じて　今　思いを走らせるよ 過ちも　切なさも　離れても あの日と同じ、この空は…　君へと続いている |-| English= I do not know where I'll arrive at I believe I'll reach there, I'll let my thoughts run for now The form of the heart and this path changes But there is a wish that never disappears Seeing a different dream, looking at the same sky That day I swore "I will not lose" Our hands will always be joined As we search for the reason we exist I do not know where I'll arrive at I believe I'll reach there, I'll let my thoughts run for now The time when I get over my mistakes and pain My wish would be embraced by light, calling out to the future A lonely cloud flows in the the wind Can you feel it's loneliness wherever you are? We hurt each other to protect the dreams We will start walking with our backs to each other Whenever it is I will understand To believe in the same feelings In confusion and fear I flap my wings The beat wavers still I won't give up on the dreams I confront the darkness and loneliness I move with the must to convey the joy of meeting you I do not know where I'll arrive at I believe I'll reach there, I'll let my thoughts run for now I leave my mistakes and pain These same skies as that day... will head towards you and remain Videos External Links Category:Songs Category:Openings Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED